1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water massage devices and more particularly pertains to a new water massage device for mounting around the sides of a tub to provide a water massage to a user of the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water massage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water massage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water massage devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,422; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,607; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,712; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,224; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,877.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water massage device. The inventive device includes an elongate conduit. A pump is fluidly connected to a first end of the conduit. The pump has an intake tube which has an inlet for drawing fluid into the pump. The pump is designed for pumping fluid from the intake tube into the interior of the conduit. The conduit has a plurality of spaced apart nozzles for spraying fluid therefrom.
In these respects, the water massage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting around the sides of a tub to provide a water massage to a user of the tub.